The Continent Scouts
by The Evil Muffin Pirate
Summary: OK, this is a story I made up about a new set of scouts. I hope this hasen't been done. Anyway, pleez R&R!!!


"Pluto, tell us a story," the daughters of the Sailor Scouts chorused. Setsuna looked at the group and smiled. Little Anni, Ami's daughter, Michano, Minako's daughter, Raven, Raye's daughter, Lithia, Lita's daughter, Serenity, her own daughter, Anira, and Hotaru looked at her. Setsuna gave in. "All right I'll tell you a story. It starts a long time ago, when the daughters of Selene lived on the moon. One day, Queen Selenity descended to Earth, searching for the King of Earth. She found him in his grand palace, where he resided with his family of seven daughters, his son and heir, and his wife. The King welcomed her in and she greeted his family. She saw his heir, young and handsome and his daughters, Kiana, Leeana, Sirania, Miracle, Chianai, Avril, and Zeania. Before she left, she spoke to him. " 'Your son will grow and become your successor. Yet your daughters who love you dearly will inherit nothing. If you ask it of me, I shall grant them powers of Sailor Scouts.' The King replied 'My Queen, if you wish this, please grant them these powers.' "The Queen went to the daughters and spoke to them. 'Kiana, you shall be Sailor Isis, protector of Africa. Leeana, you shall be Sailor Forest, protector of North America. Sirania, you shall be Sailor River, protector of South America. Miracle, you shall be Sailor Mountain, Protector of Asia. Chianai, you shall be Sailor Island, Protector of Austrailia. Avril, you shall be Sailor Legend, Protector of Europe. And finally, Zeania, you shall be Sailor Glacier, Protector of Antarctica. Your duties are to protect you brother, King Of the Earth.' "And the Queen gave them wands to transform with. They lived long lives, and protected the Earth. One day, they went with their brother and his generals into the garden. There, they spotted a beautiful maiden behind a tree. She was Princess Serenity, whose mother had granted them their powers and blessed their brother. They watched their brother fall in love with her and warned him of the law, begging him not to love her. 'She is immortal, and a daughter of Selene. She would outlive you by thousands of years they told him, but listen he did not. Then, the generals fell for the Princess' guards. They tried to warn them to but they did not listen. Then, one day, Beryl came and attacked the Earth, killing the generals and wounding the Earth Scouts. Endymion went to the moon, but it was to late. He himself was killed and his love committed suicide. There was nothing to do. The seven sisters came and blessed the bodies and gave their last strength to the Queen, who let them die peacefully." Setsuna looked at the girls. The youngest ones had fallen asleep and her daughter, barely 2 years old, was fast asleep leaning on Serenity. Only Hotaru was fully awake, watching with her violet eyes. "Pluto, were the continent scouts reborn?" she asked "You would have to ask Queen Serenity and I doubt she could tell you. I only met them once and that was long ago when I was very young. But, you never know. Now, help me put the little ones to bed." Setsuna stood in her room holding Anira after the other children had left in the care of Princess Serenity and Hotaru. She wanted them to think it wasn't real, but Hotaru had seen past it. As Sailor Pluto, she had seen that the continent scouts had been reborn, though only a short time ago. Even though their powers had not come out yet, she was watching them closely. No one else knew, not even Haruka or Michiru. They were her oldest friends and yet she couldn't tell them. Not yet. "Good Morning Setsuna! And you too Anira!" Neo-Queen Serenity said at breakfast as Setsuna walked in holding Anira. "Good Morning Bunny-chan," she said, smiling. "Setsuna! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Minako said, entering the breakfast room. "Why, Mino-chan?" Setsuna asked, a little uneasy. "Shhhhhhh, I don't want Bunny to hear," she whispered, dragging them to a seat beside her, "Bunny and Serenity's birthdays are coming up, and I thought we could have a little surprise party for them. So, what do you think?" "I think it's a great idea, Minako," Setsuna said, breathing easier now. "Great!! Now, I've got a theme and I can't decide between a bunny shaped cake or just having a cake decorated with little icing bunnies." Setsuna listened with half an ear. She was completely immersed in the problem of the continent scouts. She knew she should tell Neo-Queen Serenity, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She and Kiana had been good friends before the fall of the moon kingdom and she was afraid of what might happen if they were reborn.  
  
(A/N: this is a little hard to follow, I'm sorry. I've been working on this in my head for a while and just got the chance to write it down. If I get at least 3 reviews I'll write more, ok? TTYL!) 


End file.
